


date night

by liesmith



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/F, Gift Fic, RT Secret Santa, girls dance and do cute things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3611385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesmith/pseuds/liesmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's friday so they go dancing</p>
            </blockquote>





	date night

Fridays were usually date nights. A cliche day, but it just meant they could sleep in together and come to work a little later than usual. Most date nights, Barbara roped them in with the others to whatever ridiculous pisspot of a place Gavin would think up to drink at or some get together an Adam put together, but sometimes the day would end with no extra work and Barbara would sit across from Lindsay, spinning in Caleb’s chair and staring at the ceiling.

“That’s not helping us decide. Caleb’s going to be pissed if you break his chair.”

“Nah, s’cool. The dweeb will apologize for it, you know he will. Like he purposely made the chair break.”

Lindsay grinned, leaning back in her own chair and nodding. “Yeah, he’s a good kid. But talking about him isn’t going to help us either. Caleb probably takes his dates to frisbee tournaments.”

“You think there’s such a thing?”

“Where do you think Caleb is all the time?”

“The hospital for breaking bones from frisbee tournaments!” Barbara laughed, rolling her chair over to Lindsay and leaning forward to give her a peck. Lindsay returned it with a grin, reaching up and slinging an arm around Barbara’s shoulders, her other hand running through the blonde hair.

“You wanna go dancing?”

“Like… club dancing?”

“No, I mean like… dresses, and suits. Ballroom dancing.”

“For… date night? Isn’t that like, punishment?” Barbara squinted at Lindsay, her head tilting into the hand petting her hair, “do you really want too?”

Lindsay shrugged, pulling her hand back to pap at Barbara’s cheek, squishing it a little. “Yeah, why not? We don’t have to go out out. There’s dresses here still, right? We can go dance in the studio. Oh, man, yeah! Go get some beer, ok?”

“... Coors left in the fridge?”

“Dunno. Run out to get a few bottles,” Lindsay pushed Barbara’s chair away with her foot, getting up and giving her a thumbs up, “this’ll be sweet! C’mon. We’ll have fun.”

“We’re having date night at our work.”

“Yeah, but we’ll be in dresses and be drinking beer. It’ll be better than just work,” Lindsay argued, hopping up from her chair and grabbing her wallet and phone, “I’ll see you in the cave!”

And she was gone, disappearing out the Achievement Hunter office.

Barbara, for a moment, honestly thought she was dating an impulsive cat. 

* * *

 

“Barb? That you? Zip me up!”

Barbara shut the door of the studio with her hip, stepping into the area and giving a heavy sigh. It smelt so weird back here; stale beer and weird boy scents. Behind a makeshift partition Lindsay poked her head out, waving a gloved hand at her. Barbara rolled her eyes and set the brown bag down on someone’s desk, walking over to the partition and stepping behind it. Lindsay turned her back to her immediately, pulling her hair over one shoulder and lowering her head a little. The dress she wore was strapless and knee length, a simple design and in a dark red.

She looked amazing in it. Barbara sighed dreamily, as if she couldn’t believe her luck with Lindsay, and reached over to zip the girl up. Lindsay did a small shimmy, adjusting her breasts in the top and turning to face Barbara with a grin.

“Good?”

“You look amazing.”

“Yeah, I know,” Lindsay winked and stepped out from behind the partition, sitting down at a chair and pulling a compact out of her wallet. She set it up and ran her fingers through her hair, faux brushing it before she pulled it back into a bun on top of her head. Barbara watched her for a moment before she was caught in the compact, Lindsay giving her a soft pout.

“Get dressed!”

“I’m going!” Barbara huffed, pulling her sweatshirt off and tossing it at Lindsay. Lindsay just laughed and folded it, setting it neatly on the desk besides her. She closed her compact and set it back into her wallet, grabbing her phone and thumbing through texts, finding one from Michael.

‘Curfews ten pm u hooligan’

Lindsay just grinned and responded with a simple ‘fuck you’ before setting her phone away as Barbara banged into the partition, nearly knocking the makeshift thing down. “Dude, are you ok?” She got up and peeked around it, blinking at Barbara. She was rubbing her elbow, frowning to herself, dress half pulled up over her chest with one arm into a sleeve.

“Yeah, I just banged my elbow pulling this thing up. Whose dress is this? It’s too small around the chest.”

“Dunno. It was just back here. Maybe it’s Monty’s, you know he has all those costumes and stuff,” Lindsay shrugged, walking behind the partition and helping Barbara straighten the dress out, adjusting it around her chest with a nod, “you look hot, though. Purple’s always been a good color on you.”

Barbara rolled her eyes, adjusting the dresses sleeves. “Yeah, I know. Just… suffocating the girls here,” She patted her chest before looking at Lindsay, head tilted, “well, look at you. Fancy, huh?”

“We are dancing.”

“True,” Barbara stepped out from behind the partition and sat down at the desk, tilting her head, “my turn, right?”

“Uhhuh. Braid?”

“Fishtail?”

“I’m not God, Barbara,” Lindsay huffed, fingers raking through Barbara’s hair before separating it into three pieces and starting her work. She braided it easily, pulling it all to the side and letting it dangle over Barbara’s shoulder as she set it in place with a ponytail.

“You did good enough,” Barbara tilted her head back and Lindsay leaned down, giving her a soft kiss. She pulled away and took a step back, holding out a hand and giving a small bow of her head. Barbara grinned and took her hand, stepping out of the chair and closer to Lindsay. Lindsay settled her other hand on Barbara’s waist, giving her a smile.

“Ready?”

“... Music?”

“Oh. Right,” Lindsay sighed, letting go of Barbara’s hand and reaching over to grab her phone, pulling up her music. She thumbed through it before finding a song, turning her phone’s volume up and setting it back down on the desk. The song began and she grabbed Barbara’s hand again, grinning, “Disney music, right?”

“Good enough,” Barbara laughed, holding onto Lindsay’s hand as her other settled on the girl’s upper arm, letting Lindsay lead. The other twirled them a little away from the desks, more to the center of the room, and started to dance. Barbara followed her lead, trying hard not to trip over herself. It’s not that dancing was hard, but it was hard pretending you knew vaguely what you were doing.

Lindsay twirled her out and back in, dipping Barbara over and giving a wink. “You’re trying too hard to focus on me. You’ll trip us,” She leaned down, giving Barbara another peck, “follow me, but not exactly. You’ll get it.”

“I don’t need instructions. I’m pretty good at this, if I say so myself.”

“I dipped you down so you didn’t fall flat on your face,” Lindsay replied happily, pulling Barbara back up and adjusting her again, giving another wink, “follow, but not too much.”

“You’re the worst, you know?” Barbara rolled her eyes and moved easy with Lindsay, trying to keep herself focused on just following after Lindsay but not doing her exact steps. She got the hang of it after a moment, quickly twirling Lindsay out and giving a grin.

“I told you I was good at this!”

“Hush!” Lindsay laughed as she was pulled in, spinning close to Barbara. She lid her eyes, swaying easy with the girl before kissing at her cheek, “still think dancing’s dumb?”

“... Nah. You make everything good,” Barbara murmured, tilting her face down and giving Lindsay a quick kiss and a squeeze around her waist, pulling away a little bit, “we still have beers, though.”

“Bring ‘em home,” Lindsay took a step away, grabbing her wallet and phone, “I’ve got another idea for date night tonight.”

“Don’t you have a curfew?”

“Yeah, from the goblin who stays up till 4 am playing games with Geoff,” Lindsay laughed, grabbing their forgotten clothes and bundling them in her arms, “C’mon. Your place.”

“We’re not going to change?”

“Hell no. C’mon already!”

Barbara groaned but followed after Lindsay, head shaking. “This is ridiculous. You look ridiculous. We look ridiculous!”

“You mean hot,” Lindsay opened the studio door for Barbara, letting her walk out with the bag of beers before closing the door with her hip, “we’re gonna have fun at home, ok? Don’t be so sour.”

“I’m not! This is just silly.”

“Says Punkleman.”

“Puns are the highest form of comedy,” Barbara shot back, unlocking her car. She set the bag in the back seat as Lindsay dumped their clothes besides it, climbing into the passenger side next. Barbara rounded the car to the front, climbing into the driver’s side and sighing, “can’t believe you convinced me to do this.”

“We look hot.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Barbara murmured, starting her car up and pulling out of the parking lot, “you better make this up at home.”

“You have no idea,” Lindsay grinned and gave Barbara a wink, leaning back in her seat, “you’ve no idea, Barb.”

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know why i never did post these, but i did several secret santas last year. here's one of the prompts i received


End file.
